Night in Haunted Manor
Summary While on their way to Spooky Fest a tree blocks the gangs way and they take shelter in a haunted house filled with zombies and to top it off Katie goes missing Episode (We open on The Mystery Patroller speeding through a spooky forest it is thundering) Ryder:I sure am excited for Spooky Fest gang. Katie:Me too. Ryder:We'll both like it. Ace:Of course you'll like it it's all about you. The rest of us aren't even mentioned. Danny:Guys just put something on the radio Rub's freakin out back here you know how he is about T-T-T-thunder. Announcer:But sadly the mayor's pageant show is still missing now for entreatment news the rumors are confronted celebrity monster hunters Ryder and Katie are liking each other as they were seen having a romantic dinner at Chuck E Cheese before being excepted by their fans at Spooky Fest which is tomorrow. Ace:Am I the only one who doesn't talk about stuff on the radio? Ranger:Well I think we should just relax that's our only way and like Ruffy-Ruff and the gang caught the Waffle Crisp Grandmother Zombie, the Oreo O's B Super Villain and the Ghostly Golden Crisp Bear. (As they talk a tree falls) Danny:Like guys look out! (Slams the breaks just in time) Ryder:That's odd no lightning striked. Danny:Like I remember Timothy, Courtney, Virginia, Mayabella and Scrap investigated a house with a lot of monsters ghosts a vampire Frankenstein witches. Called the Haunted House Goons and Ruffy-Ruff and the Clue Kids solved the case of the Abominable Snowman. And the case we helped them solve a newspaper said Babylonian Zombies Busted and about the Dazzlings very own Sonata Dusk it said Sonata Dusk Dopleganger Caught and the clue kids caught the Kelp Ghoul saying Kelp Ghoul Captured and the Scooby Doo Gang caught the Adagio Dazzle Dopleganger reading Adagio Dazzle Dopleganger Captured. Ryder:Well we need to find shelter and quick or this storm'll get worse and we'll get soaked. Katie:Yeah I have to go to the bathroom. Ace:How about that old spooky haunted house over there? Danny:That place looks haunted alright. Rubble:Yeah. Maybe we should amscrate. Danny:Yeah! (Ryder and Ranger grabs them) Ranger:We can't go anywhere until we get the Mystery Patroller fixed. Ryder:He's right. Come on. (Cuts to them walking up to the house Ryder knocks on the door) (A maid comes to the door they are startled) Maid:I hope I didn't frighten you. (Cuts to Danny in Rubble's arms) Danny:Who us? N-N-No. (Back to scene) Ryder:Our van broke down can we use your phone to call for help? Maid:No! You didn't hear a scream. Ryder:But we need your help to get on the road. Katie:And we got to use the bathroom. Danny:And get some dinner. Maid:NO!!!!! (They complain with her and Sabrina comes to the door) Sabrina:Enga is there someone at the door? (Sees Ryder) Sabrina:Why hello Enga:Miss Sabrina these children were just leaving.While they still can. SabrinaNonsense you should come out of the rain. Ryder:I don't trust you after all the times you try to humiliate us. And Katie. Sabrina:Please I insist. (They do cuts to inside)Enga your dismissed. Ranger:Wow this place is great. Ace:Sorta bigger than the Tajma Hall and the White House. Danny:I'm starved man. Sabrina:You'e in luck I was just sitting down for dinner. Come you are welcome to join. Girls make my friends feel fine. (Cuts to dinning hall) Danny:A ridiculously large sandwich and other things man. Sabrina:So good to have company. Katie:Where's the bathroom? Sabrina:Down the hall. Katie:Thanks. (Goes to it) Ryder:Sabrina could you put us up for the night? Sabrina:Of course anything for you Ryder. Ace:So we get one room each? Like Me and Katie get one room Ryder and Ranger get one room and Danny and Rubble get one room? Sabrina:You were going to stay? (As they talk Katie is heard screaming) Ryder:IT'S KATIE!!!!! Ranger:Come on! (They can't find her then Rubble finds a clue) Danny:Hey like Rubble found a clue. Ace:A feather duster. Sabrina:Enga is sloppy about leaving her things behind. Ranger:We got to find Katie. Sabrina:I CALL TEAM UP WITH RYDER!!!!! Ranger:Great it'll be just the three of us. Like the good old day where we were all friends Sabrina. Sabrina:I meant only me and Ryder. Ryder:You better go with Ace Danny and Rubble. Ace:I'm always stuck with Shaggy and Scooby while Fred and Daphne go off together. (Cuts to library) Ace:These books are old lots of centuries old to be exact. Ranger:Here's a book about stuff. Ace:Looks like a scrap book. (Opens it to see newspaper clippings one reads RUBBLE-DOO AND THE GANG: THE UNSTOPPABLES photo has them all another reads RUBBLE-DOO AND GANG MAKE GOOD picture of them in front of the Mystery Patroller another reads: Heroes and Hoagies A Success Story another reads The Secret Formula Of Mysteries Patrol another reads Tweenagers Tame Another Monster it has a photo of them with a lion tamer in a lion costume) Ace:The first is of when we caught The Unstoppable Specter. And look Mad Martian Mashed. Mystery Patrol Cracks Case Of The Headless Miller. Slick Slips Up, Melting Ape Melts. Danny:Executor Captured. Mystery Patrol Sends Scurvy Sea Captain to the brig. Mystery Patrol Cracks Case Of The Palace Of The Emir Caveman. Chocking Charlie Caught. Dr. Strangeface Stopped. Mystery Patrol Stops Savage Sheriff. Terrifying Trojan Trumbled. Wicked One-Eye Caught. Ranger:Sven The Slayer Stopped by Mystery Patrol, Bloodsucker Busted. Hooded Monk Unmasked by Meddling Kids. Rotten Pumpkin Splatted. Mystery Patrol Expose Fish-Head Fred as Fake. Rubble:Mystery Patrol Expose Headless Ghost of Ann Boleyn As Hoax. Slimy Lizard Slips Up. Omul Spirit Stopped. Danny:These are all our old cases. Ranger:Let's go see if we can look for clues in the back. (Cuts to the backyard) Ace:This looks like a cemetery. Danny:I think we should check the kitchen. Rubble:Yeah yeah. Danny:Guys was that coffin open before? Rubble:Monster! RUN! (They run Ranger comes back for Ace the zombies who are all women do the Thriller thing cuts back to inside where Ryder and Sabrina are seen walking) Sabrina:So Ryder. Ryder:Huh? Sabrina:How do you catch all those ghosts? Ryder:It's not just me. Sabrina:Oh I know the real stars are the whole gang. Ryder:Yeah the gang are great too. RUN! (The zombies chase after them and the rest) Sabrina:Are your friends always scared? Ryder:They can't be as scared as Scooby-Doo. (They stop Sabrina is nowhere to be found) Ranger:I think we lost them. Ryder:We lost Sabrina too. Did the zombies catch her? Rubble:I'm full of Rubble Snacks. Danny:Aw I guess I'll have to eat this sandwich all by myself. (Falls down to a room) Danny:My sandwich. Ace:What is that? Ranger:A secret room. (They walk into it) Rubble:It's dark in here. Ryder:Here's a light switch. (Turns it on the secret room is full of PAW Patrol memorabilia newspapers from the time they saved the day like the time with Precious the cat saying HEROIC PUPS SAVE TROUBLED KITTEN another says TRACKER JOINS THE PAW PATROL CREW another says WILD WILBUR'S LOST LOOT FOUND another says CAP'N BLACKFUR REVEALED AS CONSTRUCTION PUP'S ANCESTOR another reads FARMER YUMI AND FARMER AL WED EACH OTHER another reads PAW PATROL SAVE GROVER GOODWAY STATUE one says CROWN OF BARKINGBURG SAVED BY MISSION PAW PUPS another reads PUPS SAVE DARE DEVIL BOY another reads RAMBLING MUMMY UNRAVELED another reads ULTIMATE RESCUE PUPS SAVE ROYAL KITTENS back to scene) Category:Mystery Story